Akatsuki in the house!
by sabakunogrim1995
Summary: Saya an abused girl with her demon nanny Ayane encounter the infamous akatsuki.  In their house!Only the akatsuki might not be so bad.maybe.not really...  sucky summary storie's better.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfic yayz!**

**OK first of all yeah I know that I kinda have this record of starting a fic and not completing it.**

**But this one I wont stop writing ya' know those peoples out there in the world who take the time to read my fics keep getting disappointed. So I've vowed to not ever, ever, ever not complete a story ever.**

**It might take time for me to upload a new chapter what with school, family and overall just my laziness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto just my oc's

* * *

**

"_Mommy, mommy where are going, mommy?" a young girl about eight called out wide eyed_

"_Mommy's going out sweetie I'll be back soon okay" the young mother replied with a smile_

"_Okay hehe" the small child giggled crimson eyes sparkling. _

_She never came back…_

It's been seven years, seven miserable years seven years filled with hatred, sadness, fear and father that would put the devil to shame.

The Bible says; thou shall respect thy parents but what if one of those parents is an abusive, alcoholic father and the other a mother that just didn't care.

What if you returned home from school each day knowing that you would return to the sting feel of steel on your torso, the feel of shards of glass ebbed into your hands, the feeling of being whipped over and over again?

Tell me please I want the answer I don't know apparently I am a simple minded pathetic demented soul well that's what I've been told ever since that day December 21st 2001 that cold day that freezing cold day. The day my Mother left. The day my once kind care-free loving father turned into an in short asshole.

Bruises litter by petite frame but never my face oh never my face because my father is supposed to be this kind hearted gentleman tch that bastard just lies through life so casually.

Enough of the woes of my life lets see high school is starting tomorrow and father-bastard is taking me shopping for books and stuff. I was surprised by this he usually will force me into a job to get the money to buy it myself … and then hit me some more I'm surprised at how casual I am of this, but then again if he started caring I would probably think he's gone crazy-wait isn't he crazy now I mean I don't think most fathers hate their child so much. So this is the result of being abused for so long; its starting to be a normal thing ugh I'm way to tired need to get sleep yeah sleep sounds good…-BAM "Saya! Where the fuck are you! You bitch get your lazy ass down here this second!" A very pissed man yelled

Oh shit…

Saya silently frantically rushed through their mansion. Out her door down the hallway right, left down the other hallway, left again down the elevator down the twin stair case down yet another hallway across the maids quarters across the lounge until she came to the door, taking a deep breath she swung the door open.

"Wha-" she was stopped by the cane coming into contact with her collarbone

"You little brat I thought I said 'this second' what the hell took you so long!"

He screamed nostrils flaring. Saya stood there wide-eyed sweaty hands and a heart beating like a drum.

He struck her again and again and then screamed at her to go clean off the blood.

Saya ran to her room there sat Ayane her 'nanny' with a knowing expression, "child, lets get you cleaned" and without a second word Ayane appeared behind her and pushed her gently into the bathroom.

Ayane stripped Saya down and began gently washing the blood off. Saya didn't feel awkward though Ayane was kind of like the big sister she never had. She might not have expressed any emotions and Saya knew she didn't really care but Ayane was always there for her…unwillingly.

Once Ayane was finished she gave Saya a black, blue and white halter neck, knee length dress.

'what the heck' Saya thought.

Ayane seemingly read her mind and muttered "Your father is taking you to an opening party to one of his new restaurants, the party is mainly for the restaurant but he's also celebrating the company's 15th anniversary."

Saya nodded her head gently.

When Ayane was done with the dress she pulled Saya's plum hair into a loose but elegant bun.

"Now Saya remember you can always call on me to be there in your thoughts, I'm sending Rick and Liam to be your body guards. I can't attend tonight I've business to take care of alright" Ayane explained.

Saya hated this Rick and Liam were arrogant and lazy bodyguards from America all they cared about was; money, cars and 'babes'- like any other guy with raging hormones did I mention they're just 18. I mean Ayane's a couple of hundred years old. So naturally I felt less than comfortable with my life in their mammoth hands.

So anyway I'd better get back before I get hit .

* * *

**The actual naruto characters will pop up next chapter. This was just to get some info on Saya.**

**Review chickens REVIEW!**

**Love you… I guess (if it'll get me reviews)**

**longer the reviews the longer the chapters**

**I'll also try my my chaps longer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe I updated booya yay**

**This one's in the Akatsuki base.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: A failed attempt at humour**

Sasori POV

I couldn't help but feel weird something wasn't right. Well nothings ever right here but still.

"Danna Tobi won't stop harassing me un. He's being such a pain un." Deidara my brat of a partner complained.

"And why do you think I care" I replied getting annoyed

The idiot just pouted like a three year old

"Hey danna where's Zetsu un I wanna make him eat the mailman" Deidara asked looking around. Short attention span what can I say.

Deidara ran into the night in search for the plant guy.

Making my way to my beautiful marionette I set to work.

About ten minutes in though I heard Konan calling from the lounge. Ugh what now so many distractions looking from my new puppet Set, to the door and back to Set I was pondering whether to go or not. It's probably important… I decided on going to the lounge with a sigh I sat up and went to the door.

O.O

Upon entering the room I was greeted with the scene of a hand sticking out of Zetsu's mouth, Deidara telling him to "eat it, eat it", one of Hidan's rituals and Itachi; quietly reading a book. Then leader-sama entered the room and all went quiet.

"As all of you may not know our efforts on capturing the jinchuruki seem to be in vain" he explained "now Zetsu has discovered a book, an encyclopaedia in fact that has infinite knowledge upon everything" he paused probably to make it dramatic tch drama king "So I want ALL of you to bring me the book, I don't care what you have to do; BRING IT TO ME" he said all high and mighty.

"Leader-sama" I asked "where is said book anyway?"

Pein looked at us a smirk played on his lips "Actually Sasori-san it's in another dimension"

Upon hearing that the room went silent

Hidan was the first to speak "What the FUCK are you talking about!" he said in his usual loud voice. Geez will that man ever stop cussing or living for that matter the world would be such a better place without him.

"Shut up Hidan lets get packing" Kakuzu said pulling his partner away.

""This is going to be a very interesting mission" Itachi mused darkly silencing us again. With that we all went to pack

**Wow chickens this really was a humour fail ah well sorry it's so short **

**Review if ya want I don't care anymore although I guess it would be nice**

**And don't worry I'm GOING to finish this story Dattebayo**


End file.
